Only you
by Charly Land
Summary: La rutina apagó su matrimonio y su camino se separó, más el destino les ha de recordar que sus desciciones fueron erradas. En un noche lluviosa después de cinco años, su amor reiniciará. [Ereri] [Dedicado a ElisaM2331 y Patatapandicornio]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía. Derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Sexo explícito.

 **Nota |** La verdad es que tengo que actualizar otros Fics, pero esta idea me ha seducido desde hace mucho tiempo, no pude resistirme a ella. Lamento si es algo Cliché la temática pero realmente traté de desarrollarla con un toque muy muy diferente, espero os guste.

Este Fic está basado en la Canción: Luz de día de Enanitos verdes.

 **Nota |** _ElisaM2331_ **y** _Patatapandicornio_

¡A leer!

 **Only you**

 **.**

 **[Reset]**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

" _El amor es como una herida abierta, de esas heridas que termina en gangrena…nos pudren, nos consumen, pero no podemos deshacernos de ella, porque nos encanta tal dolor que llega el punto en que deseamos morir por ella._ _ **"****_

 **.**

 **.**

Eren y Levi se habían conocido desde la tierna infancia, fueron amigos de años, los mejores amigos, hasta que descubrieron que era más que una amistad, fue ahí donde inició su relación que llevó a un matrimonio. Estaban tan enamorados. Los primeros años fueron dulces como miel, luego la rutina, los sueños y metas diferenciadas empezaron a desgatar aquel romance, llegaron a un punto en que parecían un par de desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, lo suyo se redujo a un 'Buenos días' 'Buenas noches'— si acaso —. Y es que sus profesiones no coincidan. Eren era un estudiante de medicina, Levi un fotógrafo paisajista.

Aquella casa en donde vivían ya no era un hogar. Sólo era donde ellos pasaban por cosas que necesitaban. Era un lugar de silencio. Llegó un día en que se encontraron y se vieron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta que lo suyo ya no estaba. O más bien estaba apagado por la falta de interés de cada uno. Porque cada uno se movía a un ritmo diferente del otro, no se pudieron a acoplar. Así que un día decidieron que no podían seguir así, porque al final eso de ellos sólo sería un peso. Una costumbre, no un amor. Serían infelices si seguían atados.

Se divorciaron por las buenas, sin discusiones ni nada. Un simple 'que te vaya bien, ojala seas feliz' y todo acabó. Sin rencores pero sin entusiasmo real. No hubo aquel sentimiento de satisfacción, algo en el pecho de ambos se marchitó. Un pequeño vació, un susurro de arrepentimiento. Pero lo dejaron así.

Por su parte, Eren, en su interior en verdad no quería acabar con su historia pero tampoco quería obstruir el camino de su amor, él siempre pondría su felicidad por sobre la suya, así que lo dejó ir, que volara alto, que lograra todo lo que él deseara. Él lo recordaría como todo lo hermoso que fue y trataría también de ser feliz, pero por más que intento reiniciar su vida, nunca pudo sacárselo de la mente, y con cada nueva pareja que tenía la comparaba con Levi.

Ese Levi que siempre tenía en la boca acabo con todas sus relaciones. Es que cada día se repetía que debió luchar más. Poner realmente de su parte. El amor es de dos. Porque si, en algún punto antes de que todo se terminara, Levi si había puesto de su parte y lo había buscado, había tratado de salvar la relación, pero Eren jamás tenía tiempo, siempre el hospital y sus pacientes estuvieron antes que su esposo. Levi se cansó de eso y dejó que el silencio se llevará todo, se quedó callado, jamás reclamó y el tiempo y la distancia terminaron todo.

Para Levi después de su separación nunca hubo nadie más, decidió que estaba bien así, que él ya había conocido el amor entre los brazos de aquel castaño, no necesitaba otro amor, y tampoco lo quería, porque volver amar era también arriesgarse a fallar, no estaba para repetir aquello, a menos que….así que siguió su vida de manera normal, luchando por sus sueños, pero solo.

Cada quien continuó sus vidas. Día tras día. Deseando algo pero jamás intentando remediarlo. Hasta que el destino decidió por ellos. Porque el destino sabía más de los sentimientos de ellos que ellos mismos.

Fue una noche lluviosa, todos corrían como locos en las calles cogestionadas. Ninguno pudo imaginárselo, Levi acaba de salir de una de las tantas tiendas de electrónica que había en Nueva York, había comprado una nueva cámara, maldijo por lo bajo y escondiendo el aparato en su camisa, echó a correr, si tenía suerte alcanzaría la estación de buses y podría llevar a salvo su nuevo tesoro.

Eren recién había salido del hospital, pero había escuchado el pronóstico en el noticiero por lo que llevaba su paraguas y caminaba tranquilamente, relajándose con el sonido de las gotas de lluvias al caer.

Chocaron. El destino reuniéndolos nuevamente después de pasados cinco años.

Ambos quedaron petrificados al cerciorarse de que en aquella ciudad tan gigantesca, por ironías de la vida, se habían encontrado una vez más. Levi había perdido la cuenta del tiempo (para él fue una eternidad) que se quedaron viendo en silencio hasta que Eren pareció reaccionar y le tendió su paraguas, mientras lentamente una sonrisa nacía en sus labios, una sonrisa que Levi no pudo interpretar.

—Hola, Levi —dijo, de forma casual, como si solo hubiesen sido dos días desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—Hola, Eren —respondió, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera y tratando de aparentar tranquilidad ante la presencia del castaño. Su corazón se había emocionado con tan solo verlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un matiz divertido al darse cuenta del naciente sonrojo en la cara del azabache pese al frio que hacía.

—Si —respondió.

—Vaya que te has empapado —dijo observando su ropa que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Sus ojos absorbieron aquella deliciosa imagen, y su sonrisa se volvió ladina—. Aun así, te ves bien.

Levi suspiró ante el recordatorio de sus años como pareja — antes de que todos se volviera vació—, en la que Eren le repetía cada día 'hoy te ves hermoso'

—Eres un imbécil, Jeager.

Eren soltó una risita divertida pero luego guardó silencio preguntándose a sí mismo si debía seguir hablando o tenía que hacer algo para alargar aquel momento. Pocas eran las veces en las que Eren había dudado sobre algo, él siempre era impulsivo, espontaneo, pero en aquel momento, sentía que no podía decir una palabra, a pesar de querer decir tantas.

— ¿Qué tal ha estado todo en tu vida?—le preguntó, al fin.

—Ahora, me va bien —dijo, evitando introducir en la conversación los primeros años que había pasado solo. La tristeza inmensa, las noches de llanto por un amor que se había desvanecido como la niebla. Pero que él aun guardaba.

— Oye, ¿Estás largo de casa? Sabes, vivo cerca, a dos manzanas de aquí, no sé, podrías estar ahí, hasta que la lluvia pase, así no arruinaras eso que llevas tan protegido — dijo señalando el bultito que Levi escondía con sus manos entre sus ropas.

—No lo sé, es que…no creo.

Ambos guardaron silencio una vez más, pero sin acabar con el momento tan íntimo que compartían bajo el paraguas, mientras las gentes pasaban a su lado corriendo. Levi pudo observar, de primera mano, como una extraña tensión nacía entre ellos, esa tirantez que él sintió en los primeros años de su relación, esa sensación magnética por el castaño que lo había llevado a aceptar cuando él le propuso fueran pareja, ese hechizo que tenía la voz del castaño sobre él, ese pequeño hilo que a pesar de todo seguía atándolos. La pequeña semilla del amor que aún estaba ahí, y que luchaba por germinar de nuevo. Tal vez, el tiempo les había hecho bien a los dos. Tal vez sólo era eso lo que habían necesitado. Un poco de distancia para descubrir que lo suyo seguía ahí, latente, anhelante. Que debía ser eterno.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba que no fue consciente de sus actos cuando de sus labios escapó la simple frase que cambiaría todo.

— ¿No molestaría mi presencia?

Eren le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Sabía que ese ¿no molestaría mi presencia? era más bien un ¿No hay nadie esperándote al que yo molestaría? y por ello se preguntaba si Levi seguía queriéndolo. Porque esos eran claros celos por él. Quiso mandar todo a la mierda y robarle un beso ahí mismo. Observó divertido como el más bajo abría los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y un tenue sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas, recordándole a Eren que por muy que hubieran pasado los años, Levi seguía siendo tan tímido en las cosas del afecto como cuando eran adolescentes.

—Para nada, bueno tal vez hay alguien — dijo picándolo mientras veía como el más bajito fruncía el ceño y hacia amago de irse —. Lola, mi rana mascota —respondió, no sin un matiz de sorna en su voz.

Ninguno de los dos llevó la cuenta de los minutos que tardaron en llegar al lugar habitado por el castaño. Al igual que ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto. Un silencio los inundó hasta que Eren introdujo la pequeña llave dorada en la cerradura.

—No está muy ordenado —dijo, con algo de vergüenza. Era obvio que Eren no había cambiado de costumbres y peor aún si no esperaba visitas aquel día.

—No esperaba que lo estuviese —dijo, observando los libros amontonados en la mesa, y las camisas tiradas en el sofá y la puerta de una habitación —. Era yo el que siempre recogía. Lo raro hubiera sido que la casa estuviera limpia. Sigues siendo un desobligado sucio, Jeager.

Eren soltó una pequeña risa al notar la mirada severa que el otro le dirigía.

—Te preguntaría si quieres algo de comer o tomar —le dijo Eren abriendo la nevera y sacando un paquete de galletas de chocolate—, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte más que esto y a ti nunca te gustó lo dulce.

Levi enarcó una ceja, mientras Eren se introducía una galleta de chocolate en la boca y varias migas quedaban alrededor de las comisuras de sus labios. El azabache chistó molesto y se acercó al castaño.

—Llevo solo una hora contigo y ya sé que tus hábitos alimenticios siguen siendo horribles—le acusó el azabache mientras le retiraba el paquete de galletas.

—Oye, es que el tiempo se me consume y las galletas son una tentación para mí, además que son prácticas —le respondió metiéndose otra galleta en la boca mientras sonreía divertido y Levi volvía a chistar de pura molestia.

La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó al ver como Levi lo volvía a limpiar. Le había echado de menos aquellos cinco años.

—Te he echado de menos —admitió—, mi hermoso Levi.

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al escuchar la forma con la que el castaño se dirigía nuevamente a él.

Eren se acercó lentamente hasta posar sus labios contra los suyos, no sabía cómo Levi reaccionaría ante aquello. Desde luego no reaccionó como él esperaba, sabía que el peso de los años los había hecho cambiar, pero no sabía que lo había hecho tanto.

De un segundo a otro todo era deseo, dientes, lenguas, saliva y jadeos. Eren sonrió al notar como Levi se ponía de puntillas al no poder alcanzar su boca con facilidad debido a su estatura. Así que Eren obedeció y se encorvó para darle mejor acceso. El azabache agarró el cuello de la camisa blanca con fuerza tirando de él hasta que su espalda tocó la pared más cercana. Todo era rápido, sin palabras, sólo acciones.

Levi tiró con fuerza de la camiseta que en aquel momento odiaba tanto, dejando el pecho, del que fue en otra época su esposo, al descubierto, pudiendo tocarlo con toda la libertad del mundo. Aquella atrayente piel de caramelo.

— ¿No sabía que estuvieras tan necesitado? —le susurró lascivo el castaño, lamiendo de forma seductora su cuello.

—Cállate.

—Tu pareja podría romperme la cara por permitir que me sedujeras —dijo irónico.

Levi lo empujó con una fuerza casi titánica contra la pared, provocando que Eren riera.

—He dicho que te calles —repitió, inundando, de nuevo, con su lengua la boca del más alto.

— ¿Me obligaras a hacerlo?

—Lo haré, te romperé la cara para desmayarte y poder beneficiarme te di en paz.

Eren levantó por los aires el cuerpo menudo del más bajo y lo empotró de nuevo contra la pared, provocando un leve quejido por su parte. Besó y lamió una vez más su cuello, introduciendo su mano en los pantalones y rozando su miembro con parsimonia. Levi cerró los ojos al notar como sus pantalones y su camisa desaparecían, y la lengua que antes se degustaba con su cuello bajaba lentamente por su abdomen.

— ¿Podrías dejarte de tonterías e ir al grano? —gimió el azabache mientras introducía sus dedos con fiereza en el pelo castaño y revuelto de Eren.

—No seas un aguafiestas, déjame saborearte, mira que sólo te tendré un ratito —respondió con una mueca mientras que bajaba la única tela que lo separaba del cuerpo desnudo de Levi.

Levi tan solo pudo gemir al fijar su mirada en aquella escena. Eren lamió con hambre su miembro antes de introducírselo completamente en la boca.

—Mierda, te he dicho que te dejes de tonterías —dijo, aunque pareció más un sollozo que una réplica.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, recuerdo que esto te gustaba —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras continuaba con su misión de lamerlo completamente. Excitándolo más.

Levi agarró su pelo una vez más y tiró con fuerza de él hasta levantarlo y enfrentarlo directamente a los ojos. Su mirada delataba el deseo que le corría por las venas. Ardiente como magma hirviente.

— ¡Joder!, Follame ya, métela de una buena vez —ordenó tajante.

—Sigues siendo tan vulgar en el sexo —respondió mientras bajaba sus propios pantalones y dejaba su miembro erecto al descubierto —. Me calienta esa boquita tuya que dice palabrotas.

Eren volvió a elevarlo una vez más mientras Levi enrollaba sus piernas en las caderas del castaño, sus bocas se unieron en un beso húmedo. Levi notó como el más alto lamía sus dedos con el fin de introducirlos y prepararlo para lo que estaba por venir.

—No necesito preparación, maldición —dijo mordaz —. Lo quiero así, quiero sentirte de una maldita vez.

Eren gruñó.

—Como quieras, mi hermoso Levi.

Levi pudo notar como el miembro de Eren se introducía de un solo embiste en su entrada caliente y apretada. El grito que profirió murió en sus labios porque Eren unió sus bocas en un beso salvaje y húmedo. Gimió cuando se sintió como Eren comenzó a mover las caderas, empujando. Dentro, fuera. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

—Dios —gimió Levi.

—Sí, soy un puto dios en esto —respondió riendo.

Levi movió su cuerpo al compás del otro.

Más.

Más.

Más.

Se reprochó a si mismo haber cedido ante Eren cuando le pidió el divorcio por las tonterías que lo habían separado. Con cada embestida, el amor que Levi había sentido por aquel hombre brotaba más y más. Enterrando sus raíces en su corazón, hasta lo más profundo, con espinas y escarchas para no ser desenterrado nunca más.

Notó como Eren tocaba con su pene ese punto placentero que lo hacía gritar, que le provocaba más y más calor y le obligaba a ir más rápido. A suplicárselo.

—Más, joder, más rápido, más duro —gimoteó con la voz entrecortada por el desenfreno, aferrándose a su espalda.

Oyó como Eren gemía cerca de su oído y supo que todo estaba por terminar.

Notó como su cuerpo se tensaba a su alrededor y una sensación placentera lo inundaba, derramando su propia semiente entre ambos cuerpos y sintiéndose inundado por el semen de su compañero.

Eren soltó las piernas de Levi, colocándolo lentamente en el suelo, dejándolo sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y él se aferraba en torno a aquel menudo cuerpo mientras le daba mordisquitos cariños en la clavícula y la mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué nos separamos? —preguntó el más bajo mientras acariciaba la espalda morena.

— Porque fui un idiota que te dejó ir—le respondió.

Levi tomó aire, respirando de forma tranquila.

—Ambos lo fuimos, Eren —dijo si más aceptando los errores pasados.

— Casémonos — soltó con entusiasmo el castaño pero recibió un golpe certero en la cabeza por parte del azabache que lo hizo gimotear por el dolor —. Vaya, es porque está con alguien ¿verdad? Lo siento, sigo siendo un idiota, mira lo que te hecho hacer — se separó un poco de aquel calor que tanto había anhelado, sus ojos estaba cubiertos por una capa de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Un nuevo golpe cayó sobre su cabeza. Y los ojos grises de Levi lo aplastaron.

— Lo sigues siendo, Jeager, o caso crees que me abriría de piernas a ti si hubiese alguien ya — le pellizcó con fuerzas la mejilla izquierda y Eren lloriqueó ante el trato brusco a su piel —. No hay nadie, Jeager, no hay nadie y no lo ha habido después de ti — un sonrojo violento cubrió su rostro pálido y húmedo por las gotitas de sudor.

— Entonces casémonos otra vez, volvamos a empezar.

— Eren…

—No tengas miedo, Levi, no volverá a pasar, ya caímos en eso una vez, no lo volveremos a hacer y si eso pasa te juro que yo iré detrás de ti, y me arrastrare como gusano para volverte a conquistar, lucharé hasta el último grano por hacer que volvamos a estar juntos. Estar juntos es lo que debemos hacer, confía en mí. Te amo — atrapó aquellos labios suaves e hinchados por los besos en un nuevo ósculo, esta vez más lento, lleno de ternura pero sobre todo de todo el amor que sentía por el más bajito.

— Bien, pero si me haces lo mismo, te romperé los huevos, Jeager — su voz fue un siseo letal y Eren tembló entre sus brazos.

— Sí, claro — dijo con temor mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello blanquecino para aspirar su aroma. Se sentía en casa, estando así, entre los brazos de Levi.

El silencio inundó todo por algunos minutos hasta que la voz de Levi volvió a escucharse.

— Eren.

— ¿Uhmm?

— Esa rana tuya es una pervertida — dijo observando fijamente la cajita de cristal donde una rana feísima estaba inmóvil sobre una rama seca.

— ¿Qué? Lola es una rana decente— Eren giró el rostro para ver a su mascota.

— No lo es, estuvo viéndonos detenidamente mientras follabamos, creo que la tirare al inodoro, me corta la calentura.

— Oye, no dejaré que le hagas eso, y no follabamos, hacíamos el amor, ella sólo estaba aprobando nuestra unión — le dijo solemne.

— No me importa, no me gustan sus ojotes pervertidos.

— Ya, ya está, le buscare un sapo para que la distraiga y así no te moleste.

— Es horrenda nadie la querría.

Eren hizo un gesto de cachorrito apaleado.

— Acabas de ofender mis gustos, yo la compré porque me pareció bonita.

Levi torció el gesto y lo volvió a golpearle en la cabeza. Luego lo besó con pasión.

— Ya cállate Eren, déjate de hacer la víctima y ven aquí, me tienes que pagar toda la maldita abstinencia que me dejaste.

— Lo que tú quieras mi amor — sus ojos brillaron con picardía —. Pero antes dime ¿te casarías conmigo? — sus manos apretaron las caderas del más bajo mientras elevaba su cuerpo y le hacía notar su nueva erección.

Levi dio un respingo y gimió al sentir ese caliente contacto.

— Si maldita sea, pero ya deja de tenerme así.

Y se volvieron a unir en una danza erótica que no terminó hasta el amanecer.

 **.**

 **.**

Dos semanas después se casaron nuevamente, completamente de improviso, Eren había llegado a su trabajo y lo había arrastrado hasta un despacho notarial, le dijo que no seguiría esperando y que lo necesitaba a su lado, Levi lo había golpeado delante del juez y después le había ladrado al hombre para que se saltara todo el discursito y los casara de una vez.

Y mientras se decían los votos más cursis y chuecos sintieron que esta vez era duradera y que no habría fallos, que cualquier obstáculo sería derribado y que serían felices.

La soledad nunca más volvió a sus vidas y a sus corazones.

El reinicio estaba completo.

 **[Fin]**

 *** Notas finales:**

Sip, definitivamente cliché, pero cliché bonito y calentón. A que si verdad.

Si les gusto este one-shot, decídmelo en un review. Son vida y alimento para mí. Su opinión es un tesoro que siempre amo.

Muchas gracias por haber leído.

 **Review** pa´ Charly

 **Review** por el Ereri

 **Review** por lo sexy que son

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
